Mythical creatures
riding in the town of Armadillo on Death, a mythical horse.]] Mythical creatures, also known as legendary creatures are rare, fictional animal species featured in several downloadable content packs for Red Dead Redemption. Overview Mythical creatures are a broad category of unique animals originating from folklore and legends. Those creatures are referred to as cryptids, as they are entirely fictional animals whose existence has never been scientifically proven. In Red Dead Redemption, all mythical creatures appear in gameplay and can be killed by the player. The majority of them are related to missions or side quests found in the game world. Five of the mythical creatures are mounts, which the player can tame and ride. With the exception of one species, all mythical creatures can only be encountered in the separate expansion pack Undead Nightmare. A related but distinctive set of animals to the mythical creatures are the undead animals. In Undead Nightmare, whenever the player is nearby a mythical creature, a blue circular area will appear on the mini-map along with the notice, "A mythical creature has appeared in the area." List of mythical creatures Introduced in Hunting and Trading Outfits One cryptid species was introduced in the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC for Redemption. Jackalope hunting a jackalope.]] The Jackalope is a mythical rabbit with antlers, originating in North American folklore. In-game, the jackalope possesses a modified rabbit model with the exact movement animations; its hopping speed is slightly faster than the regular rabbit. It has no offensive capabilities. The jackalope is required to be killed as one of the scraps needed to unlock the Expert Hunter Outfit. Looting the animal will give the player loot from both rabbits and bucks. Introduced in Undead Nightmare Eight cryptids were introduced in the Undead Nightmare expansion pack for Redemption. Four Horses of the Apocalypse The Four Horses of the Apocalypse are four mythical horses serving as special, exceptionally powerful mounts in Undead Nightmare; they originate from Biblical writings and are based on the horses used by four beings known as the Four Horsemen. The four mounts include: * War - a red horse whose main feature is being engulfed in flames. It can ignite hordes of undead who come into contact with it. * Famine - a dark brown horse whose presence attracts a swarm of locusts that surround its body. It is the fastest of the four horses. * Pestilence - a sickly white horse with bleeding red eyes. It has the highest resistance to damage out of the four horses. * Death - a horse with a brown-white coat described as "pale". It can kill any undead that comes into contact with it, causing their heads to explode. All four horses have high amounts of health, unlimited stamina and high levels of speed. They are the subject matter of challenges by the same name, which require the player to break and tame each one of the horses. After War, Famine and Pestlience have been broken, the player is able to find Death in the wild. Sasquatch The sasquatch, also known as bigfoot, is a bipedal ape-like creature originating from North American folklore and pop culture. They are large humanoids covered in brown fur and possess elongated limbs. In-game, they take residence in Tall Trees. Unlike other wild animals in Undead Nightmare, they are non-hostile and flee upon seeing the player. The sasquatches play a central role in the Survivors side-mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement". An elder hunter living in Tanner's Reach asks from the player to hunt down any sasquatches that inhabit Tall Trees' snowy forest. Chupacabra The chupacabra is an agile predator whose origins lie in folklore from Puerto Rico, Mexico and southern United States. Its physical appearance resembles a cross between a hyena and a boar, while its animations and behavior in-game are taken from cougars and wolves. It is the only mythical creature hostile towards the player. The chupacabra can be found throughout Nuevo Paraíso, and it is the subject of the fifth and final Undead Hunter challenge. Killing a chupacabra, alongside completion of the Four Horses of Apocalypse challenge, unlocks fellow mythical creature unicorn. Unicorn The unicorn is a magical horse whose signature feature is a long horn coming from its forehead; it has been present in various mythologies and folklore since antiquity, including Greek natural history, Biblical writings and European legends. In-game, the unicorn uses a modified model of the Hungarian Half-bred, a top-tier horse breed from the base Redemption game. Similar to the Four Horses, the unicorn possesses high health and speed, as well as unlimited stamina. a trail of butterflies is left in its wake. The unicorn is unlocked after the player finishes the Four Horses and Undead Hunter challenges, and can be found roaming near Torquemada, a settlement in Diez Coronas, Nuevo Paraíso. Horned goat Horned goats are goats with noticeably darker coat and red eyes, as well as long, curved horns. They are the most common mythical creatures to be found in the map of Undead Nightmare, as well as the most common non-undead animals in the game. They roam in hordes across both the United States and Mexico. Unlike other mythical creatures, the horned goats serve no role in any of the content featured in Undead Nightmare. See also *Undead animals - a separate supernatural group of animals featured in Undead Nightmare. es:Criaturas míticas Category:Animals in Redemption Category:Animals in Undead Nightmare Category:Mythical creatures in Redemption